pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Room Service
, 2 }} Room Service is the third level in the Reworked Campaign: Part II. Story Comic Picking up directly after the events of Into the City, the group finds two Infection First one soldiers discussing infected in the lobby. They knock them down, and attempt to have them reveal information about the hotel. They don't budge, so Female Survivor knocks them out, to which the Camp Leader replies "Guess we're doing this on our own". After the level, Female Survivor is the last member of the group to escape the window on the scaffolding, she attempts to jump it, but the IFO Sergeant grabs her by the foot, and takes her down. The group bravely jumps in to save her, but the scaffolding collapses, and everyone is knocked out from the impact. Objectives As Newbie and his friends enter the lobby, they find 15 infected, which they must deal with. After climbing a ladder leading onto the broken stairway, they make their way onto a roof, managing to climb through a window into the hotel rooms. The second floor has 15 IFO Soldiers that must be eliminated before moving onto the second floor. The floor instead of having soldiers, features a puzzle that the survivors must solve. After they escape it, they move onto Floor 4, to which they must deal with 30 Soldiers. They manage to find an open elevator, but unfortunately, it is a trap, and Newbie falls down all the way to the basement. After regaining his consciousness, Newbie must manage his way through the basement, to find a door requiring a keycard. He finds the keycard in an office, but it summons infected, which Newbie dispatches. Newbie uses the keycard and gets back up to the first level. He enters a kitchen, and must deal with more IFO Soldiers. He charges out of the kitchen, which leads into an event room. He finds the survivors, attempting to hold off infected. After Newbie helps them, they see a scaffolding leading to a window, their only chance of escape. Newbie and his friends must manuveur through obsticales, and reach the window, once he does, the level will end. Enemies *Civillian Zombies *Hotel Worker Zombies *Bloated Zombie *Bridesmen Zombies *Groomsmen Zombies *Bride Zombie *Groom Zombie (Boss) *Infection First One soldiers *Infection First One infiltrators *Infection First One sergeant (Story Comic) Collectables Hidden Gems/Coins *The first hidden gem is located in the lobby, hiding in a safe, which must be accessed with a key, while the second gem is located in the basement, on a shelf within the laundry room. *The first hidden coin is located in a room on the third floor, the one near the elevators, while the second one is found in the kitchen after exiting the basement, behind one of the counters. Items *The safe key is found on the other side of the broken stairway, near a suitcase. It must be used to access the safe next to the check-in desk in order to access the gem. *The Infection First One Infiltrator dog-tag is found in a suite on the fourth floor, the one with a non-broken balcony. *After falling into the basement, Newbie can find the keycard in the office, opposite of the door on the map. *A map of the area is found within the basement, in the office where Newbie finds the keycard. *The yellow flower is found while escaping the IFO Forces, in a planter. Trivia *The entire level seems to be a reference to the hotel found within "The Last of Us". Newbie even falls into the basement, like Joel does in the same situation. Category:Campaign